


【九昀】醉归

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【九昀】醉归

很晚了。金廷祐从睡梦里睁开眼时还不太清醒，直到看见从门缝漏进来的一丝光线。  
浴室门掩着，里面有水从花洒喷落的嘶嘶声，皮鞋被随意地丢在浴室门口，西装外套皱成一团扔在地上，他闻着溢出来的淡淡的酒气推门进去，浴帘挡住了的角落有热气向上蒸腾。  
解决完内急后他注意到浴帘里的水声停了下来，接着又有衣物摩擦的声响和人的喘息。他穿好裤子站在帘子前，想着需不需要进去搭把手。  
一帘之隔的人不知道在做些什么，他只能听到逐渐加重的呼吸，还有间或夹杂的碰倒了塑料瓶子的声响。  
怕人是喝多了手脚不听使唤，他走上前拉开帘子，入目先是被丢在地上瓶口还流出些乳白色的瓶子，想着等一下会变得很滑还要小心点清理的时候，看到了堆积在另一双脚踝的西裤和内裤，往上是屈着膝盖修长赤裸的双腿，还有伸到下体不停在动作的手。  
董思成把自己靠在墙上，穿着被扯开了领口几乎湿透了的白衬衫，弓着背，一只手在大腿间不停地揉着哪里，另一只手隔着衬衫捏着里面凸起的乳头，嘴里含含糊糊地念着什么。  
金廷祐凑近过去，抱着腰把人托高了些，人就自动自觉地把重量全数都靠到他身上来，发着热的皮肤隔着湿透的衬衫贴在他胸口，没什么力气的手抓着他的手臂，沉重的脑袋就着下巴啃在他肩上的姿势搁着，说话喷出来的热气都往他耳朵里钻：“廷祐……金廷祐……”  
他还没来得及反应，柔软的身体就往他身上缠，到处乱摸的手抱着他的腰攀他的背，平坦的小腹贴着他下意识地胡乱蹭着。他伸手把怀里的身体抱紧，鼻腔里还有着香水和酒精混合的气味，顶着赤裸的光滑大腿的地方已经在内裤里涨硬得发疼。  
Beta不会发情，但是喝多了的Beta可能会向自己的男朋友求欢。平常不容易得到年纪大了自己几岁的恋人投怀送抱，时机到了也要多做点趁人之危的事。金廷祐一只手伸进衬衫里，从光滑的脊背摸到柔软的肚皮，低下头嘴里细细地啃董思成红透的耳朵尖，指尖往上探捻着变硬了的乳头来回揉搓。Beta不会闻到Alpha当下散发出来的信息素的味道，却一样颤抖着在他的包围里软成一滩水。  
浮于表面的爱抚不能够深入触及到欲望，被更多地挑起情欲的人不满足于他的唇齿和手指，挣扎着要摆脱他，又红着脸靠回冰凉的墙面上去，急切地伸手要去摸隐秘的入口。  
他把那只手捉住，代替它绕到董思成身后去，揉了会圆润挺翘的屁股，再试探着把指尖往后穴伸进去一点。因为润滑的不充足，被开拓的不适感更明显了，比平常还要更红些的嘴唇被牙齿咬着，他抬手捧着湿漉漉红通通的脸，轻轻地用嘴唇摩擦着，等牙齿松开后再试着伸进舌头去。被亲的人抬起手臂攀着他的肩，晕头转向地投入到亲吻里去，神经松懈下来，后穴乖乖地让他的手指钻进去搅动扩张。  
上面的嘴缠他的舌头，下面的嘴咬他的手指。金廷祐一边应付着还带着酒味在嘴里四下作乱的舌头，一边耐心地找到那个地方，用指尖轻轻地按着刺激。酒精的麻痹让感官迟钝不少，董思成被手指奸淫着抖了一会才想起挣开金廷祐，拉开了还在屁股里来回抽插的手，摇摇晃晃地转过身去，弯下腰，撅高了的屁股正好顶着睡裤里的帐篷，“别用手……”  
湿透了的白衬衫贴在细瘦的腰上，凹陷下去的地方被隐隐约约地勾勒出曲线来，刚刚好及臀的下摆不够盖住臀瓣，刚刚吃过手指的穴口在手掰开臀肉的帮助下暴露在眼前，董思成用另一只手抓住一旁的毛巾架，等着替代手指的那个东西的侵犯。  
他也被眼前的景色迷昏了头，解开裤子握着阴茎慢慢地埋进董思成身体里，没有充分扩张的后穴死死夹着他，他一边伸手到前面去摸着董思成软下来的阴茎安抚疼得要背过气去的人，一边放慢速度退出去，再趁着董思成放松下来的时候试探着一点点深入。喝多了酒的人本来就站立不稳，插在后穴里的阴茎一旦开始操弄，就也跟着摇摇晃晃，被抓着的金属架子发出摇摇欲坠的声响，差一点脑袋就磕到墙上的下一刻金廷祐就把人往后抱紧。后入太危险，他又把人转个身子，背靠着墙壁，抬起一条腿来，阴茎顶着变得湿软的入口又一次送进去。他紧紧贴着董思成，几乎把人完全压在墙上，一遍遍地顶进软绵绵的身体里，后穴几乎把阴茎全部吃进去，却还在不知疲倦地绞紧他。被夹在中间的人靠着一只脚踮着地勉强支撑着被撞得不停摇晃的身体，从牙关里漏出来的呻吟也被晃得断断续续。  
抓在背上的手指突然用力地抓进皮肉里，怀里即将到达高潮的身体一下子绷紧了。因为接近高潮变得更加敏感的身体本能地想逃开还在不断地刺激敏感点让自己接近崩溃的东西，却反而被按着胯贴得更近，挤进身体里的阴茎更加用力深入，被高潮后不断收缩的后穴紧紧夹着，最后也全数射进身体深处。

高潮后双腿发软的人软绵绵地靠在他身上，刚刚射进去的精液从穴口慢慢流出来，顺着大腿往下淌。金廷祐把人扶到了床上再替漂亮的醉鬼清理身体，解开本来就被扯得歪歪扭扭的领带，再脱掉皱成一团的衬衫，等人像条光溜溜的鱼一样躺在床上了，接着就清理一塌糊涂的下体。两个人的精液把小腹和大腿搞得脏兮兮的，金廷祐唯恐精液在身体里存久了要生病，用了点力气掰开董思成紧紧夹着还不停乱动的双腿，擦掉大腿内侧的精液后伸手想把后穴里的弄出来，一摸上去却一片湿漉漉的，还带着些腥味。  
在他犹豫的时候，那双腿又并起来，夹着他的手来回磨蹭，还带着体温的粘腻液体从下体沾到他的手上，借着他的手自慰的人小声地呻吟着，不满足地要伸手去爱抚自己。  
细长的手指伸到下腹，攀着大腿根伸长了指尖，不太熟练地揉弄娇嫩的私处，身体再一次分泌出更多的液体沾到手上，躺着的人因为手上的动作低低地呻吟，情潮又一次攀上那张脸，淹没那双眼睛，直到看向金廷祐时，全都变成不加掩饰的需求。  
“会怀孕的，”他俯下身亲吻漂亮的眉眼，“哥之前不是说还不想要小孩吗？”  
急得抓心挠肺的人闭着眼小声哼哼，却好像没有在听他的话，甚至抬手拉扯着他的上衣，又一边抬起腿勾着他的小腿，用尽最后的耐心蹭着他。  
Beta对Alpha在生理上本没有出自于本能的吸引力的，被揪住上衣的时候他顺势把它脱掉，再接着被那双手攀上脊背，眼前就只有刚刚被亲得几乎要红肿的嘴唇，感觉到对方喘不过气了就转而舔舐颈侧，牙齿咬着掩埋着动脉的薄薄皮肉吸吮，压着董思成把还在乱动的大腿捏住，摸索着找到入口后顶着湿滑的穴口，深吸一口气顶了进去。  
原先还闹着的人哼哼两声安静下来，乖乖地被抬高屁股迎合着角度让阴茎往更深处插进去。刚刚还在后穴进出过的阴茎又顺利被小穴吞下大半，罪魁祸首只皱着眉眼神迷离地看着他，被阴茎顶进身体里时精瘦的腰就软在他手里。  
他把人翻了个身，没力气撑着自己的人脸贴着枕头趴在床上，只有屁股被抱起来，阴茎顶着湿漉漉的入口再次插进去，一点点深入，抵在微微打开的地方。他顶着那里动了动，感觉到董思成抖得厉害。  
怀孕的可能性较小，不代表完全没有，这世道就算是Alpha里也有生孩子的人。他小心地避开这点可能性，保持一定的力度继续操还在流出温热液体的小穴。即使如此，偶尔还是会蹭过生殖腔的入口，它在逐渐打开，几乎一不小心就会被顶进去。  
这样忍耐比想象中要艰难得多，他的额头都渗出汗来，正要抽出去帮人用嘴做到最后，趴着的人努力地转过脸来看着他，说了什么。  
他凑近去听，还埋在体内的阴茎被穴道紧紧裹着，他撇开眼神才能不想着一口咬上近在咫尺的柔软后颈。他靠近董思成的脸，皮肤甚至可以感受到呼吸的温度。  
“进来……你不想进来吗……”  
他猜其实喝醉的人也没有真的喝醉。还夹着他的阴茎的身体甚至因为害羞而不安地绞紧了他。  
他低头凑过去，把发红的耳朵尖含在嘴唇间嘬得湿漉漉的。  
“怎么会，廷祐最喜欢哥哥了。”  
顶开已经为他打开的生殖腔入口是轻而易举的事，董思成被他抱在怀里一边颤抖着一边从身体里涌出来更多的淫液，被顶进了生殖腔就达到高潮的身体依然被紧紧压在床上，呜咽着不停吞进狠狠撞进身体的阴茎。他对着生殖腔的入口和内里故意摩擦顶弄，让高潮的快感在董思成身体里无限地延长拔高，直到Beta用力摇着头恳求他快点射，已经不行了。  
还没结束呢。  
射精之前他顶进深处，牙齿咬上Beta腺体已经退化的后颈，阴茎挤进入口开始在生殖腔里成结，结不断胀大，甚至几乎要把本就不够适应Alpha身体的生殖腔完全撑开，疼痛让怀里的人本能地抗拒挣扎，但却毫无办法，只能抽泣着等待身体里的结消退，才能从被灌满了精液的生殖腔里退出去。当他再把阴茎拔出来时，又把精液也带出来，把董思成的屁股和大腿都搞得一塌糊涂。  
该去准备解酒的东西了。他想。  
—END—


End file.
